Harry Potter et nous
by melaina-et-phenixia
Summary: Harry est en cinquième année et deux nouvelles vont arriver (nous)


C'était une pièce étrange et belle à la fois. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de peintures d'anciens directeurs. Partout, il y avait des objets aussi bizarres les uns que les autres. Au fond se trouvait un homme grand et sa barbe longue et grise montrait à quel point il était vieux et rempli de sagesse. Il prit une boule de chiffon rapiécée et abîmée. A ce moment, elle se transforma en un chapeau orné de trois fentes : deux qui ressemblaient à des yeux, et l'autre à une bouche. Les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce étaient stupéfaites. L'une avait les yeux bleus- gris très profonds et des cheveux châtains ébouriffés. L'autre, elle, avait de magnifiques yeux de couleur noisette et des cheveux bruns- foncés et très longs.

Derrière elles retentit alors un bruit bref et perçant. Elles se retournèrent et vit un oiseau au long plumage écarlate.

-Il est gentil, ne vous en faites pas, dit calmement le vieil homme. Je vais vous demander maintenant d'enfiler ce chapeau…Lui aussi est gentil, dit-il amusé en voyant le regard horrifié des jeunes filles. 

La fille aux yeux bleus- gris s'approcha lentement et mis le chapeau sur sa tête. Elle eut un cri étouffé lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lointaine.

-Alors comme ça, on voudrait s'inscrire à Poudlard ? dit la voix étrange. Tu as énormément de qualités. Tu me rappelles un élève pour qui le choix a été très difficile. Je l'ai mis à Gryffondor. C'étais plutôt lui qui a choisi. Et toi Phénixia, où voudrais-tu être ? 

-Heu, balbutia Phénixia, je...je ne sais pas…Professeur, je peux vous demander les différentes maisons de Poudlard ? Mr le chapeau me pose une question assez dure ! 

-POUAH, monsieur le chapeau, éclata la seconde fille. Son sourire s'effaça soudain et ses joues devinrent rouges. Excusez- moi…

Dumbledore regarda cette dernière avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et commença à répondre à la question de Phénixia :

-L' école est divisée en quatre maisons, les élèves y sont répartis suivant leurs qualités dominantes. Les élèves qui vont à gryffondor ont pour qualité le courage, ceux de serdaigle, l'intelligence, ceux de poufsouffle la loyauté et ceux de serpentard la détermination, l'ambition. 

-D' accord, merci beaucoup monsieur ! !

-Alors Phénixia, reprit le choixpeau, es-tu décidée ? 

-Euh…hésita la jeune fille, j'aimerai être à gryffondor ! ! 

-Bien, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, ta maison sera GRYFFONDOR ! !

-Bravo Phénixia ! Applaudit Dumbledore. Maintenant, c'est à toi Mélaïna.

La jeune fille s'avança et mis le vieux chapeau sur sa tête.

-Toi aussi, tu as beaucoup de qualités, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup…commença le choixpeau, mais il y a une qualité qui domine chez toi, c'est le courage ! Tu ira donc à Gryffondor ! !

Mélaïna fit un grand sourire et se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

-On est dans la même maison ! ! ! ! ! Cria Phénixia.

-C' est trop cool ! ! ! ! ! Répondit l'autre.

-Eh bien, mesdemoiselles, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Voici vos listes de fournitures, il faut aller les acheter au " chemin de Traverse " ! A bientôt.

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie anglaise accompagna les deux jeunes filles et les laissa seul dans le couloir

-Phénixia ?

-Mélaïna ?

-...on est admiiiiiiise ! hurla la première fille.

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

-aaahhhhhhhhhh!

-J' y crois pas je suis trop contente!!!!!!

-moi aussi... j'espère qui y'aura de quoi se rincer l'œil.

-Les garçons, toujours les garçons…Les profs aussi c'est important !

Mélaïna ouvrit des yeux ronds face à son amie.

-T'aurais pas avalé quelque chose qui n'était pas digeste avant de venir ? interrogea Mélaïna.

-Je rigole! Mais j'espère qu'on ne sera pas trop exclues. Faut pas oublier qu'on débarque ici alors qu'on est en 5ème année. Et puis, mes parents sont moldus, dit sombrement Phénixia.

-Et alors ? Il y en a des tas ici! On se fera vite des amis tu verras.

Elles longèrent le couloir en gloussant et rejoignirent deux grandes personnes qui les regardaient avec angoisse.

-Alors ? demanda avidement la première personne qui était une femme petite et replète.

-Maman…,dit Phénixia, il faudra aller au Chemin de Traverse, dit-elle en souriant.

-Vous… vous êtes admises toutes les deux ? Demanda la deuxième femme, qui était, elle assez petite et plutôt mince.

-Ouiiiiii, crièrent Mélaïna et Phénixia ensemble. 

-J' étais sûre que vous y arriveriez ! ! Affirma la mère de Mélaïna.

-Vous êtes dans la même maison qu'à Beauxbatons ? Demande l'autre dame

-Non, répondit Mélaïna, là ce sont des noms bizarres… On est à gry… c'est quoi déjà le nom Phénixia ?

-Euh.. Gryffondor ! ! ! 

-Mais… commença la maman de Mélaïna, ce n'est pas le jeune Potter qui se trouve dans cette maison ?

Et, dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, on entendit une fois de plus les hurlements de joie de deux jeunes folles.

Les quatre repartirent en marchant joyeusement et sortirent du grand château où les deux jeunes filles allaient passer leurs deux dernières années de sorcellerie. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au milieu du grand parc et se regroupèrent autour d'une chaussure, qui d'ailleurs n'en avait plus l'air car elle était toute déchirée. Ils la touchèrent tous les quatre en même temps et disparurent.

A Londres, quatre personnes ressemblant étrangement à celles de Poudlard apparurent dans un coin du pub " le chaudron baveur ".

-On est où ? s'étonna Phénixia.

-Je sais pas répondit la mère de celle-ci… Attendez ! Il y a un serveur, je vais lui demander.

Les trois autres personnes la suivirent.

-Excusez moi, monsieur…..mais…où sommes nous ?

-Au chaudron baveur ! ! 

-Ah, connaissez vous le " chemin de la traverse " ? Demande Mélaïna.

-Oui, bien sur, je vais vous y accompagner !

Le vieux monsieur conduisit les quatre personnes derrière le bar, il prit sa baguette, tapa sur certaines pierres et le mur s'ouvrit.

-Waouw ! ! ! S'exclama Mélaïna.

-Voilà ! Vous y êtes, bonnes courses !

-Merci beaucoup monsieur ! !

Phénixia et Mélaïna prirent les listes que Dumbledore leur avait donné.

-Ey! ! Y'a plein de livres, ils vont nous faire travailler du matin au soir ou quoi ? !

-Ouais… j'espère que au moins on est pas obligées de travailler ! !

Les deux mamans regardèrent leurs filles et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Elles changeront jamais… Soupira la mère de Mélaïna.

La mère de Phénixia approuva en hochant la tête.

-Bon par où on commence ? Demanda la mère de Phénixia.

-Par là ! ! ! ! Cria Mélaïna en montrant une boutique de quidditch.

La mère de celle-ci poussa un soupir.

-On est là pour acheter les affaires d'école ! Allez en route ! Si vous ne traînez pas on ira peut-être faire un tour dans ce magasin.

Les deux filles suivirent leurs mères et arrivèrent devant une boutique " Fleury et Bott ". 

-Voilà ça doit être là ! S'exclama la mère de Phénixia.

Elles firent tous leurs achats et passèrent même à l'animalerie. Phénixia et Mélaïna n'avait pas d'animal et après avoir suppliée leurs mères, celles-ci acceptèrent.

Mélaïna choisit une chouette de couleur blanche avec des taches beiges sur les ailes, tandis que Phénixia préféra un chat noir qui avait pour signe particulier une tache blanche sur le ventre.

-Comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda Phénixia.

-Je sais pas encore… T'as pas une idée ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant… Faut déjà que j'en trouve un au mien!

Les deux amies s'arrêtèrent devant le magasin de Quidditch. L'éclair de feu attirait toujours le regard des amateurs, elles avaient eu l'occasion d'en essayer un l'année dernière et n' étaient pas du tout déçues. 

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les quatre dans un petit coin qu'elles avaient repéré où l'ont pouvait prendre la poudre de cheminette. Chacune prirent une petite poignée et crièrent " la chaumière", en avançant et disparaissant à tour de rôle pour se retrouver dans le lieu demandé. Là bas, deux hommes d'environ 35 ans les attendaient assis dans le salon. Ils étaient tous deux bruns, l'un d'eux avait les cheveux mi-long et l'autre très courts. En voyant arriver les quatre personnes, ils sourirent.

-Alors ? ? ? S'enquit celui avec les cheveux mi-longs en se relevant.

-Deviiiiiiiiineeeeeeeeeee ! ! Cria Mélaïna.

-Ben comme je te connais, tu ne dois pas être prise mais Phénixia oui, je me trompe ? Plaisanta –t-il.

Mélaïna fit semblant de faire la tête et se retourna. 

-Mais je rigole, tu le sais très bien ! Dit-il en s'excusant.

-Non, justement je ne le sais pas ! ! 

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il est tard, alors Mélaïna, arrête de te chamailler avec ton cousin et viens plutôt m'aider à mette la table !

-Maaiis ! ! ! Se défendit la jeune fille. Pourquoi pas Sirius, il ne sait pas la mettre lui ? ?

-Ey ! ! Rémus, tu viens ? On va finir notre partie d'échec ! Dit Sirius en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Mélaïna. Tiens Phénixia, tu peux venir avec nous aussi si tu veux pour regarder ! !

Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble.

-J' ai une idée ! ! ! S'exclama Phénixia.

-Oula… S'inquiéta Sirius.

-BON CA VA TOI, s'énerva Phénixia avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Comme nous avons été admises toutes les deux, j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui et demain nous ne ferions RIEN.

Mélaïna sourit et approuva.

-Bon, si on montait en haut ? 

-Bonne idée ! Approuva Mélaïna.

Les quatre adultes rigolèrent ensemble.

-Rhalala, de vraies gamines ! Rigola Sirius.

-Tu peux parler toi, t'as vu comme tu te disputes avec Mélaïna… Répliqua Rémus.

Sirius préféra ne rien répondre, il savait qu'il avait toujours été rigoleur et ça ne changera jamais, Rémus, son ami d'enfance le taquinait souvent avec ça.

La soirée se passa bien. Sirius était pensif et Rémus savait très bien pourquoi. Son ami, bien qu'il soit innocent avait été enfermé pendant 12 ans à la terrible prison d'Azkaban, il avait réussit à s'en échapper mais n'avait toujours pas été innocenté, il était recherché par la police moldue et par le ministère de la magie.

-Sirius ?

Il avait des amis, c'est ce qui comptait, beaucoup de personnes avait peur de lui, mais il avait réussit à convaincre Rémus, son filleul, Harry Potter et quelques amis de son innocence. Quand à sa famille, il n'avait jamais accepté le fait que Sirius soit coupable. Mélaïna, sa cousine n'avait qu'un an quand il avait été arrêté mais dès qu'elle l'avait vu, auprès de sa mère souriant, elle n'avait pas pu croire une seule seconde à sa culpabilité. En quelques mois, elle avait créé des liens très forts avec celui-ci. Phénixia, sa meilleure amie lui avait fait confiance également.

-Sirius ? Répéta Rémus pour la seconde fois.

-Euh, oui ?

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A vous…

Rémus sourit. Une chouette d'un plumage blanc comme la neige donna des coups de bec sur la fenêtre pour que l'on vienne lui ouvrir.

-Oh, une message de Harry ! ! ! S'exclama Sirius.

Il ouvrit la lettre et la lue :

__

Cher parrain, 

J'espère que chez Rémus tous ce passe bien. Moi je suis chez Ron. Hermione n'a pas pu venir car elle est allé faire un séjour en Bulgarie, voir Viktor Krum, au grand désespoir de Ron. 

Je te remercie pour ton cadeau, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et quelle est l'autre surprise que tu m'as annoncé dans ta lettre ? ? S'il te plaît dis moi ! !

Sirius sourit, la surprise était Phénixia et Mélaïna. Harry ne savait pas qu'il y avait deux nouvelles à Poudlard, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas pensé à demander leur maison. Il continua la lettre.

__

Sinon, je m'entraîne souvent au quidditch. L'éclair de feu est vraiment un balai extraordinaire ! Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez ! !

-Si Harry, me le dire me suffit. Chuchota Sirius en se parlant à lui même.

__

Je te fais de gros bisous, j'espère te revoir bientôt, je ne sais pas où, ni quand, mais je suis sûr qu'on va bientôt se revoir (intuition masculine !)! !

Au fait tu as lu l'article dans la gazette du sorcier ? ? ? Ils disent qu'ils ont repéré Peter Pettigrow ! ! ! J'espère qu'ils vont réussir à l'attraper ! Si je le pouvais, je le ferai moi même !

Bon, à bientôt

  
Harry

-Qu' est ce qu'il dit ? ? demanda Rémus.

-Tous ce passe bien chez lui, enfin chez Ron ! 

Sirius tendit la lettre à Rémus pour qu'il puisse la lire.

-Ca n'est pas le seul à vouloir attraper cette vermine ! Dire que nous l'avons accepté dans notre groupe, nous étions les seuls à le considérer comme quelqu'un de gentil… Ah, si je pouvais remonter le temps… 

Sirius ne s'étonna pas de l'agressivité soudaine de son ami, quand on parlait de Peter, il devenait toujours méchant envers celui-ci, il ne pourrait jamais pardonner ce qu'il avait fait subir à son ami… à ses amis…

-Mélusine, dans quelle maison son les deux petites ? Demanda Sirius à la mère de Mélaïna.

- ON N'EST PAS PETITES ! ! ! ! ! Cria Mélaïna qui avait entendu.

-Non, non, répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Elles sont à Gryffondor. Coupa Mélusine.

-Waw, la meilleure maison ! ! 

-Pourquoi, y'en a des moins bonnes ? Demandèrent les deux jeunes filles qui descendaient les escaliers pour écouter.

-Ben… J' étais à Gryffondor, on peut donc dire que c'est la meilleure maison! Rigola Sirius.

-T' es sûre que c'est bien d'être à Gryffondor ? Demanda alors Mélaïna à Phénixia.

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent.

-Mais, Sirius, est ce qu'il y a des maison mauvaises ?

-Serpentard est une maison réputée pour la magie noire. Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle ne les aiment pas beaucoup, non plus.

-Ah d'accord…

-Bon, si on allait à table ! Coupa la mère de Phénixia.

Ils mangèrent tous le délicieux repas que leur avaient préparé les deux mamans. Vers 22 h 30, Phénixia, Mélaïna, Mélusine et Isabella, la mère de Phénixia durent repartirent chez elles. Elles prirent toutes la poudre de cheminette. Phénixia et sa mère avaient du demander une autorisation pour relier leur cheminée au monde des sorciers. 

La fin des vacances se passa très bien. Sirius allait des fois chez ses cousins, des fois chez Rémus. Phénixia venait souvent chez Mélaïna et elles s'amusaient avec Sirius. Rémus n'avait pas tord quand il disait que c'était un vrai gamin ! Il allait avoir 36 ans en janvier mais il avait toujours l'esprit d'un homme de 25, en beaucoup plus mature.

Le premier septembre arrivait… le lendemain, les deux filles devaient rentrer à Poudlard !

-Alors ? Vous êtes contentes de rentrer demain ? Demanda Sirius quand les deux filles amenèrent leurs valises dans le salon des Black.

-Oui et non… répondit Phénixia. 

-C' est sûr, on est super contente de découvrir un autre collège, mais tu ne seras pas là ! Et puis, c'est loin…

-Vous viendrez à Noël et puis, vous aurez des occasions pour me voir ! Vous inquiétez pas !

-Mais comment ? ? S' étonnèrent les deux filles.

-Vous verrez… En plus vous aurez une surprise ! !

-Quoi ?? Demandèrent-elles en même temps…

-Ah ah… Répondit-il vaguement.

Elles firent mine de ne plus lui parler mais il ne voulut rien lui dire… Phénixia rentra chez elle. Elle avait laissé ces affaires chez son amie car elle habitait près de la gare et y allait a pied, elle ne pouvait donc pas les porter. 

Mélaïna partit se coucher tôt. De son côté, Phénixia faisait pareil. Elles pensaient à Poudlard, aux nouveaux amis qu'elles allaient sûrement se faire.

Vers 10 h 30, les parents de Mélaïna et Phénixia, Sirius, enfin patmol, puisqu'il était sous forme de chien et Rémus se trouvaient à la gare.

-Où est la voix 93/4 ? ? Demanda Mélaïna.

-Il faut passer tout droit sur la barrière devant. Expliqua Rémus.

-Tu rigole ??? S'exclama Phénixia.

-Non, Je te montre.

L'homme s'avança sans inquiétude en courant sur la barrière. Les deux jeunes filles fermèrent les yeux quand celui-ci arriva juste devant, mais rien ne se passa.

Ils passèrent tous chacun leur tour.

-Je dois me dépêcher. Annonça le père de Mélaïna. J'ai une réunion avec le ministère de la magie.

-Au revoir papa !! A Noël! Dit Mélaïna.

Les deux personnes s'embrassèrent, et l'homme transplana en faisant un "pop".

Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde.

-Mais où est Rémus?

-Là bas ! Avec 3 élèves! S'exclama Phénixia.

Elles allèrent les rejoindre.

-Nous venons te dire au revoir. Dit Mélaïna.

-Pourquoi ??

-Ben, parce qu'on part à Poudlard !

-Moi aussi ! !

-Quoi ?????

-Et oui… Je vous expliquerai dans le train ! Au fait, voici 3 élève de Gryffondor dit-il à l'adresse des deux jeunes filles en désignant le trio qui les regardait.

-Voici Ronald Weasley, dit-il en désignant un grand jeune homme avec les cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, continua Rémus. 

Les cinq élèves se sourirent.

-Le train va bientôt partir ! Rentrez dans le train ! Dit Rémus.

Une femme assez ronde avec des cheveux roux comme ceux de Ron vint serrer dans ses bras Harry, Ron et Hermione !

-Au revoir mes chéris ! Amusez vous bien !

Elle vit alors les deux nouvelles.

-Oh, bonjour mesdemoiselles, vous êtes nouvelles ?

-Oui !

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Moi c'est Phénixia Volueris.

-Et moi Mélaïna Black.

-Alors bienvenue mesdemoiselles, et je vous souhaites une bonne année ! ! Allez montez tous, le train va bientôt partir !

Après avoir dit au revoir, elle partit.

-Au revoir Patmol ! Dit Mélaïna en caressant le chien qui se trouvait à côté. J'espère qu'on va se revoir bientôt.

Harry, Hermione et Ron regardait les deux filles avec étonnement.

-Elles savent, Expliqua Rémus.

-Ah… Vous auriez pu nous le dire avant ! ! S'exclama Harry.

Tout le monde dit au revoir au chien et rentra dans le Poudlard express. Ils s'installèrent avec Rémus dans un compartiment vers le fond du train.

-Alors Mumus ? Pourquoi tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Mélaïna.

-Mumus ?? Mémé va ! Répondit-il en rigolant.

-Ben je dois à tous vous annoncer que… Je suis à nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

-Waouw c'est trop cool ! ! S'exclama Hermione.

Les autres approuvèrent et exhibaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Deux élèves entrèrent.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama l'un d'eux.

-Salut Dean et Seamus. Répondit Ron joyeusement.

-Oooooooh professeur Lupin !!! Vous reprenez votre poste? Demanda le garçon qui s'appelait Dean.

-Et oui ! 

-C' est trop bien ! Affirma Seamus. Vous êtes nouvelles ? Rajouta t-il à l'adresse de Mélaïna et Phénixia.

Les deux filles hochèrent de la tête.

-Et vous êtes en quelle année et à quelle maison ? Demanda Dean.

-En cinquième année à Gryffondor, répondit Phénixia.

-Waw, trop cool ! ! Comme nous ! ! Affirma Seamus.

-Euh… Où sont les toilettes ? Demanda timidement Phénixia.

Les autres rigolèrent.

-Je vais vous accompagner ! Dit Hermione.

-Moi aussi je veux bien… S 'exclama Harry en rigolant.

Les trois filles sortirent du compartiment. 

-Voilà, c'est là!

-merci beaucoup!

Avant de rejoindre les autres, elles s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir.

-Comme il est trop beau Harry !!!! S'exclama Phénixia.

-Moi j'aime bien celui qui est rentré dans le compartiment… Seamus! Dit Mélaïna.

-Ouais mais Harry est mieux ! 

-Non, le mien est mieux ! S'énerva Mélaïna pour rigoler.

Elle arrêtèrent de parler quand elles entendirent un bruit dans le couloir et retournèrent avec les autres.

La porte du compartiment était entrouverte et Harry réapparut. Il avait les yeux baissés et était écarlate.

-Heu Harry y'a un problème ? s'étonna Ron.

-Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça !T'as des espions autour de toi c'est ça? J'peux faire ce que j' veux non ?

Tout le monde regardait Harry d'un air étonné. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans un état semblable.

Tout le monde regardait Harry d'un air étonné. Jamais il ne l'avais vu dans un état semblable.

-Mais eh oh m'agresse pas comme ça, j'ai rien dit moi ! s'emporta Ron.

-Alors les filles vous êtes nées de quels parents ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

-Moi mes parents sont sorcier, dit Mélaïna.

-Les miens sont moldus ! dit Phénixia.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Hermione. Enfin une fille de parents moldus qui m'a l'air sympathique !

-C'est vrai que vous avez l'air sympa, di gaiement Dean.

-On peut dire de même ! Et heu Hermione, dit Mélaïna en s'approchant d'elle et en chuchotant, côté garçons…c'est comment à Poudlard ?

-Puis-je vous rappeler, chères demoiselles, que le compartiment est petit et qu'en l'occurrence la moindre fourmi qui marche s'entend ? dit le Professeur Lupin.

-Ey Mumus ça va fait pas le célibataire coincé ! s'exclama Phénixia.

-Mumus…dit Seamus en regardant le professeur. Professeur Mumus. Tiens ça sonne bien j'trouve !

-Mais dites-moi, intervint Harry, vous avez l'air assez proche. Vous êtes de la même famille ?

-En fait, dit Mélaïna, Sirius est mon cousin. Rémus et lui sont amis depuis la plus tendre enfance, et comme je suis très proche de mon cousin, je le suis également avec Mumus, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Sirius...Sirius Black? s'étonna Seamus.

-Oui, il n'est pas coupable, t'inquiète pas... Affirma Mélaïna

-Mais alors…la surprise, réfléchit Harry. Mais bien sûr, c'est vous !

-Il nous en a fait une très jolie aussi en te présentant à nous, chuchota Phénixia timidement.

Tout le monde avait fait un voyage merveilleux. Les bonbons se baladaient entre chaque main et les discussions n'avaient pas manqué. Entre temps, Harry avait expliqué en détails la situation dans laquelle Black s'était trouvé. Il fut aussi question pour les élèves de mieux se connaître. En fait, chacun s'était découvert une passion commune, un trait de ressemblance. L'année promettait d'être pleine de joie malgré la menace qui régnait sur le monde magique…

Lorsqu 'elles furent hors du train, Mélaïna empoigna son amie par le bras et la tint à l'écart de la foule.

-Dis donc quand t'aime quelqu'un, soit plus discrète s'il te plait. Prend exemple sur moi, dit ironiquement Mélaïna.

-Y'avait quoi dans les chocogrenouilles ? s'étonna Phénixia. Non parce que je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit Phénixia en détournant son regard.

Elles entendirent alors un rire étouffé derrière elles.

-Au fait, si vous voulez savoir, Harry est libre!

-Chuuuuuuut Mumus !!! s'énerva Phénixia.

Elles le virent partir avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu le connais, il va aller dire sa à ton binoclard, dit Mélaïna.

-IL N'EST PAS BINOCLARD ! s'emporta Phénixia.

En apercevant les mines apeurées des élèves, les deux jeunes filles crurent bon de partir en vitesse avant que tout le monde ne les reconnaissent.

Un géant appela les premières années qui partirent en direction d'un lac. Tandis que les autres montaient dans des calèches conduites par des chevaux invisibles. Par petits groupes, tous les élèves, exceptés les premières années se rendaient dans la grande salle.

Elles suivirent leurs nouveaux amis et se retrouvèrent ainsi à la table des Gryffondor. Tout le monde les regardait et elles essayaient de se faire les plus petites possibles. Deux garçons aux cheveux roux qui d'après la ressemblance qu'ils avaient, étaient jumeaux vinrent faire connaissance. C'était les frères de Ron.

-Salut vous deux! Vous êtes nouvelles? Moi c'est Fred, et lui c'est George ! On est les grands frères du p' tit nain là, Ron. 

-Salut, moi c'est Mélaïna, et elle c'est Phénixia, ma meilleure amie.

Elle fut interrompue par Dumbledore, qui avec un sortilège pour rendre sa voix plus forte, rétablissait le silence.

-Bonjour chers élèves. Avant de commencer la cérémonie de répartition, je voudrais vous annoncer plusieurs choses. Premièrement, nous accueillons deux nouvelles élèves qui viennent de Beauxbatons, elles sont en cinquième année et à Gryffondor. 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux nouvelles qui rougirent.

-Et, pour professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Rémus Lupin qui l'était il y a deux ans, nous fait l'honneur de reprendre son poste. Pour les quelques problèmes qu'il y a eu il y a deux ans, ils sont réglés, j'ai demandé l'avis aux parents et la plupart on répondu oui.

Les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle applaudirent. Les Serpentard ne jetèrent que des regards mauvais au professeur.

-Maintenant, nous allons commencer la cérémonie de répartition.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall amena un chapeau tout déchiré et le posa sur un tabouret.

__

" Bienvenue à Poudlard, pour une nouvelle année, 

Encore des nouveaux iront, dans la maison 

Que j' leur ordonnerai, pour leur vie d'écolier.

Pour les élèves, qui à Gryffondor, iront,

Leur qualité dominante est le courage

Si vous travaillez beaucoup et tournez les pages

Pour avoir le savoir, vous irez à Serdaigle

Si votr' meilleur' qualité est la loyauté

La maison Pouffsouffle, je vous indiquerai.

Enfin, pour ceux qui sont ambitieux et espiègles

Pourront aller dans la maison de Serpentard

Et maintenant, que la cérémonie commence,

Pour que je lise ce que chaque élèv ' pense.

Je vous souhaites une bonne année à Poudlard "

Tous les élèves applaudirent.

-Je vais vous appeler un par un, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et poserez le chapeau sur voter tête. Expliqua le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Ambry Angel.

-Gryffondor!

-Awild Morgan.

-Serpentard!

-Biggerstaff Kylie.

-Serpentard !

-Bret Mary.

-Pouffsouffle!

-Bwol Colin.

-Serdaigle!

-Crow Will.

-Pouffsouffle!

Tous les élèves furent appelés un par un et Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Je dois vous rappeler qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite. De temps en temps, nous organiserons des sorties à Pré- au- lard qui ne sont autorisées qu'à partir de la troisième année, il faut donc que vos parents aient signé l'autorisation. 

Le directeur marque une pause et regarda tous les élèves.

-Mais pour l'instant, que le buffet commence !

Des dizaines de plats différents apparurent et tous les élèves se jetèrent dessus.

-Alors vous venez d'où ? Demanda Georges aux deux nouvelles.

-Nous habitons en Angleterre mais nous avons toutes les deux passées nos quatre premières années à Beauxbatons. Expliqua Mélaïna.

-Vous étiez à Gryffondor aussi??

-Non, à Noblion, expliqua Phénixia.

-Noblion ? 

-Oui ! Et y'avait aussi Phénixigue, Cobrard et Abeillon. Contiinua t-elle.

-Et ça correspondait à quoi ? ? Demanda Ron  
–Ben… Je sais pas trop, peut-être Noblion à Gryffondor car l'emblème était tous les deux des lions. Serdaigle et Phénixige sont tous les deux des oiseaux, serpentard et cobrard des serpents… Mais abeillon et pouffsouffle, n'ont pas du tout le même animal… Chez vous c'est un blaireau tandis que nous c'était une abeille. Expliqua Mélaïna.

-Les qualités correspondent à peu près !

-Et vous avez aussi un chapeau pour vous répartir ? ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

-Non, c'était un miroir qui nous disait à quel maison nous correspondions. Ce sont les quatre fondateurs qui ont créés ça…

-Ah oui, j'avais lu un livre qui parlait de ça ! Ils s'appelaient Ludivine Phénixige, Mélusine Noblion, Hector Cobrard et Edouard Abeillon !

-Waw, moi j'aurai jamais retenu ça ! ! S'exclama Mélaïna.

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent légèrement.

-Elle passe ses journées à la bibliothèque ! Expliqua Ron.

-Ben au moins, moi, je suis cultivée ! 

-Oh, mais je lis moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas hermignone ! Rigola Ron, en mangeant.

-Je t'ai jamais vue avec un livre !

-Si " le quidditch à travers les âges " !

-Ah…

-Et comment s'appelle la figure que Harry a faite? ?

-Euh… la pente des gros skis ! !

-Et après on dit qu'on est cultivée… ? ?

-C' est toujours comme ça entre eux ? Demanda Phénixia à Harry.

-Oui, toujours…

Après le repas, Harry prit une plume et un parchemin et se dirigea vers la volière.

-Où vas tu Harry ? Demanda Ron.

-Ecrire une lettre à Sirius ! Ca ne sera pas long !

Il écrivit : 

" Cher parrain,

Ta cousine et sa meilleure amie sont trop sympa ! Mais pourquoi m'as tu jamais parlé de ta famille ?? Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais une cousine de mon âge quand même… Sinon, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis vraiment content que Rémus soit de nouveau professeur ! Demain, les cours recommencent… J'espère qu'on aura pas trop de cours communs avec serpentard !

Harry "

Il attacha le parchemin à la patte de Hedwige.

-C' est pour Sirius ! 

La chouette mordilla affectueusement l'oreille de son propriétaire et s'envola. Harry partit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, où on leur distribua leurs emploi du temps.

-Oh non ! ! ! Encore cours commun avec Serpentard! S'exclama Ron

-Potions, défense contre les forces du mal et soin au créatures magiques ! ! C'est trop ! Se plaignit Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Phénixia perplexe.

-Les gryffondor et les serpentard s'entendent très mal… On est constamment en train de se disputer. Expliqua Hermione

-Ah… On commence par soin aux créature magique… C'est trop bien ! Dit Harry.

-Oui et on ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut pas être en retard ! Annonça Hermione

Ils retournèrent prendre leurs affaires dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Les deux nouvelles étaient stressées. 

-Hey calmez-vous les filles, lança Ron à l'adresse de Mélaïna et Phénixia.

-Se calmer ? mais c'est notre premier cours ! dit Mélaïna horrifiée.

-Vous savez, dit Hermione, si on est là, vous ne vous perdrez pas, vous ne tomberez pas en panne sèche et je suis sûre que les profs vous apprécierons...enfin, sauf peut-être…

-Qui ? s'impatienta Phénixia.

-Rogue, dit Harry. Le pire de tous. C'est notre maître des potions. Vous vous y ferez, mais il va vous paraître très cruel au premier abord.

Les deux amies étaient devenues pâles. Se rendant compte que leur premier cours de l'année allait débuter, les élèves avancèrent vers la cabane du garde chasse en accélérant le pas. Lorsqu'ils y étaient presque, Draco Malefoy prit place parmi le groupe.

-Alors Potter, on s'est fait des nouvelles amies ? Deux maintenant !lança-t-il en apercevant Phénixia et Mélaïna, Dis-moi tu deviens gourmand.

-Arrête de faire ton intéressant Malefoy, s'exclama Ron.

-Tiens Weasley, encore là ? Toujours aussi pauvre, on dirait, retorqua Draco en le regardant de la tête au pied d'un air hautin. De toute façon, ces demoiselles ne resteront pas avec toi, vu qu'elles se rendront compte qu'un garçon riche est plus intéressant…

-Dis donc " le bourgeois ", intervint Mélaïna, l'amitié ne s'achète pas. On ne te connaît peut-être pas, mais vu comme tes deux sbires te collent aux basques, je croie bien que tu les as achetés pour qu'ils t'apprécient.

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui rendit Malefoy encore plus irrité.

-Je vois que tu vas très bien avec ces gens-là, dit-il à l'adresse de Mélaïna. Et ta copine, c'est pareil ?

-Quelqu'un devrait t'apprendre les bonnes manières, lança Phénixia, car pour un homme riche, je trouve que ton éducation n'est pas réussie.

-Je commence vraiment à les apprécier, chuchota en pouffant de rire Seamus à son ami Dean Thomas.

-Dommage, je vous trouvais plutôt mignonne, dit vaguement Malefoy. J'aurai espéré mieux vous connaître.

-Cours toujours, marmonna Harry.

-Bon, si on y allait, dit Hermione d'un ton brusque. Je sens des ondes négatives émanant de certaines personnes ici… 

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle s'éloignèrent alors en ricanant.

-Je déteste ce genre de garçon, lança sombrement Phénixia.

-Moi aussi !...Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Dit vivement Harry.

Soudain, un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir d'où cela provenait. Le sac de Phénixia venait de se déchirer.

-Oh non, pas maintenant, se lamenta-t-elle. Vous savez quoi ? Je vous rejoindrai. Allez-y, je vais me débrouiller.

La jeune fit se mis à genoux et commença à ranger ses objets. Elle entendit le groupe partir. Mais elle vit une main se poser sur sa plume. Surprise, elle leva la tête et le visage de Harry apparut devant ses yeux.

-Je vais t'aider, dit-il. Je sais ce que c'est. J'ai déjà eu ça lorsque…AÏE !

Une tornade rousse le bouscula, fuyant vers les escaliers menant au premier étage.

-Elle ne t'a pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta Phénixia.

-Non, non. Simplement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était.

Les deux adolescents se relevèrent et se rendirent à leur premier cours. Durant le trajet, Harry décrivit Hagrid à Phénixia. Le fait que ce dernier était un ami de jeune sorcier la rendit moins craintive à l'idée de le rencontrer. Mais elle apprit aussi que les Serpentard étaient de la partie.

-Si Malefoy t'ennuie, dis-le moi, dit Harry.

-C'est gentil Harry, merci, répondit Phénixia. Elle avait les joues bizarrement roses et le regard pétillant. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'avec ce genre de garçon, il ne faut pas trop insister. Il faut le laisser croire qu'il a raison et puis c'est tout.

-Peut-être, dit Harry, mais parfois il est tellement… comment dire…

-Enervant ? proposa l'adolescente.

-Moui.

-Stupide ?

-Humm.

-Abruti ?

-Ah !

-Complètement idiot, sans cœur et affreux, non ?

-Oui !!! dit-il surexcité.

Les deux sorciers rirent aux éclats et arrivèrent devant le groupe d'élèves qui les attendait en présence de Hagrid. Tout le monde les regardaient en chuchotant et en aillant le regard amusé. Les serpentards, eux, n'hésitaient pas à lancer leurs commentaires hauts et forts.

-Alors Potter, t'as laissé tomber Granger ?

-Dis donc, t'aimes vraiment les Sang-de-Bourbe toi !

-Tu l'as pas encore pétrifié ?

-_Sang-De-Bourbe_ ? _Pétrifié_ ? s'interrogea Phénixia. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ?

-Des bêtises, gronda une voix forte.

Hagrid venait de faire taire les mauvaises langues. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers les deux amies, Mélaïna et Phénixia, qui s'étaient rejointes, il eut un sourire bienveillant. Il leurs souhaita la bienvenue et n'hésita pas à les aider tout le long du cours.

Il consistait cette fois-ci à reconnaître une chouette d'un hibou. Pour la première fois, tous les élèves (et même certains serpentards) étaient intéressés par les explications du géant. A la fin du cours, Hagrid annonça aux élèves qu'ils devaient tous se rendrent dans la Grande Salle.

-Cela doit probablement être pour les BUSES, dit Hermione à ses amis.

-Les " Buzz " ? interrogea Mélaïna. C'est quelle sorte d'animal ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, toi ! s'exclama son amie.

Mélaïna lui fit signe de se taire.

-J't'ai rien d'mandé, grogna-t-elle. Mais au fait tu sais c'est quoi toi ?

- Heu…en fait c'est comme…heu…balbutia Phénixia.

-Je vais vous expliquer les filles, intervint Hermione. Ce sont des examens dont le but est de nous interroger sur la matière que nous avons apprise ces 4 dernières années.

-Hein ? s'emporta Mélaïna. Mais on est là que depuis deux jours ! Et puis vous avez appris certainement des sorts que nous ne connaissons pas ! Aussi, faut pas oublier que…

Phénixia plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son amie. A ce moment, Hagrid arriva en leur demandant de partir à la Grande Salle. Ils se dirigèrent alors en direction de l'entrée de l'école et s'engouffrèrent dans le hall. Le brouhaha qui venait de la Grande Salle faisait trembler les murs du château. En ouvrant les portes de la pièce, le bruit s'amplifia encore plus. Presque tous les élèves étaient présents. Certains vagabondaient encore dans les couloirs, qui pour la plupart étaient des premières années. En fait c'était plutôt parce qu'ils s'étaient perdus. En attendant que tout le monde soit au complet, Harry et les autres prirent places à leur table et discutèrent de ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

-Peut-être on-t-il repéré un Mangemort qui rodait aux alentours de l'école ? proposa Ron.

Il vit Hermione devenir rouge, comprenant un peu tard qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Avant qu'elle n'explose, Harry intervint en disant à Ron que l'école était invisible aux yeux des autres personnes qui ne la fréquentent ou ne la fréquentaient pas. Ron dit alors qu'il était au courant pour ne pas vexer Hermione et avoir lieu à une de ses crises.

-Au fait, lança Mélaïna, on m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un bal ici l'année passée. Ils vont encore en faire un ?

-Oh non, dit Dean, c'était seulement pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers…enfin des Quatre.

-Quatre ? s'étonna Phénixia. Non c'est trois tu avais raison !

Tout le monde regarda Harry qui fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Il s'intéressa subitement au chandelier en face de lui.

-En tout cas, s'exclama Seamus, s'ils en font un de nouveau, il me faudra une partenaire…

Il regarda Mélaïna du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière fut soudainement prise d'une même passion pour le chandelier que Harry observait.

-Mais j'y pense, dit Hermione, si on nous aurait réunis pour les BUSES, seuls les 5ème années seraient ici !

-Pas bête ça, dit Seamus en pointant son index vers elle.

-On verra bien, conclut Harry.


End file.
